In the past, various efforts have been made to impart repellent properties to a substrate. For example, silane compounds or compositions that have one or more fluorinated groups have been successfully used for rendering substrates such as glass and ceramics oil and water repellent. Such silane compounds or compositions have typically included one or more hydrolysable groups and at least one fluorinated alkyl group or fluorinated polyether group. Substrates that have been treated for oil and water repellency include glass, ceramics such as bathroom tile, enamel, metals, natural and man-made stone, polymers, and wood. Despite these advances, there continues to be a need for improved methods for imparting repellent properties to substrates, and substrates having improved repellency properties.